The Way I See
by Myrddin Emrys
Summary: A little story... About an girl who falls in love with Draco, even though he doesn't like her apparently beyond her looks. *I updated.*
1. Now That It Is Over

This is a little short story I am writing to pass time.  
  
  
The Way I See  
  
  
Maybe it would help if I had to him before. Maybe I should have said, Hey, you know what, I care about you... or even I love you. But no... I am here thinking up things I should have done and things I regret doing.  
  
I regret letting you leave. I should have stopped you when you stood to go. I was apathetic then and now... I wish oh I wish. Come back to me, love. I miss you. I see you every day and wonder why...  
  
Why did you choose Him over me. He offered you power and suddenly... I am alone.   
  
Maybe we weren't strong enough. Maybe! What am I talking about... maybe. I think I proved that theory. I loved you, Draco. II wanted to tell you, but how could I. I am nothing but a lovesick fool. I should have reacted when you stopped acting the way you usually do.  
  
You never smiled anymore, but I passed that off as stress. You never went out of your to see me anymore. I passed that off as you were too busy. You walked away, and I passed that off too.   
  
Why me? I am the dumbest person alive to think you loved me or even liked me beyond my figure.   
  
I am tired of this. You never cared. You never wanted anything except my body, and I was left here.   
  
I hate that. I hate the fact you left me. I hate the fact I let you go. I hate the fact you hurt me. I hate you, Draco. I truly do.  
  
  
  
All Harry Potter Books and themes belong to JK Rowling 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's, not mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It all started the fall of my fourth year. My name is Katyrina LaTru. I have always been called beautiful by people, but really, I don't care about that. I was, I suppose I'm satisfied with my looks: auburn hair and violet-blue eyes. My skin was pale and didn't tan, but I don't like the sun and swimming, so this was never a problem. I am short and thin, one of those people who are never hungry. People swear that I must starve myself, but I am not that thin and I am definitely not anorexic or anything.  
  
I am of a pureblood family, but that doesn't bother me, and I don't care about that in others. My parents are real strict about it, so I am careful not to mention some of my friends to them. I am in Slytherin house, of course, and I am well known, because my parents are rich and have high society standing. I find it amusing. I don't like most of the people who try to be friends with me, but I have gotten used to keeping secrets from the world, and I never intended to let someone in on my life. My thought were private, and Merlin help anyone who tries to pry.  
  
Last year was the Triwizard Tournament and I wasn't very impressed with Cedric Diggory or Harry Potter. No offence to the dead, but he let his popularity rule his life. And Potter, he'll grow up to be a powerful wizard, surely, but now... I am really not impressed. It may just be my Slytherin bias.  
  
That year my parents presented me with a few gifts before leaveing for school: some casual clothing to wear under my robes, a bank account, (I'm spoiled) and a stationery kit that includes quills that write down what you say, paper that always will fit in the envelope, no matter how much you write, a bottle of neverending ink that changes color to suit my mood, and an assortment of other odds and ends.  
  
My parents dropped me off at platform nine and three quarters and I saw one of my friends, Kally.  
  
I called over to her. She was about to get on the train, but stopped abruptly when she heard her name. This sent the crowd of people behind her stumbling and tripping. she hopped out of line and over to where I stood, dressed in a green tank top and baggy black pants. What can I say, I hate the color pink.   
  
She on the other hand, tried to keep up with the latest wizarding fashions which were red, pink, and yellow. I nearly puked. I smirked and pulled out my wand and with a few carefully chosen words, turned the whole outfit a really ugly yellow-green color. She shrieked and I just laughed. She tried to push me, but I tackled her without noticing three people behind me.  
  
She tried to fight back, but laughingly gave in when I pined her down. I stood up brushing my self of and stuck out a hand to help her up, which she graciously accepted.  
  
There was a cough behind me. I whirled around. It was a fifth year boy, Draco Malfoy and a couple boulder lookalikes standing behind him.  
  
My name is Draco Malfoy, he said smoothly, I was just noticing your - activities- I blushed and Kally felt like a dead weight grasping at my shoulder.  
  
I said, improving, I was just trying to prove a point.  
  
He lifted his eyebrow, That her clothes looked better a foul green color than-  
  
I turned around sharply and muttered the words which switched her clothes back to the less offending color nearly knocking her off balance.   
  
I grinned at Draco. Foul green color. I see no foul green color.  
  
He smirked.  
  
I was coming over here to talk to Kally, so I you could- Draco said.  
  
I bowed sarcastically graceful and walked away. He laughed out right as I wondered what he wanted from Kally. I levitated my trunk in front of my with a word of command, I dislike using my wand except for on specail occasions. Everyone says that it is hard, but all you have to do is focus more fully. Honestly...  
  
What did he want with her anyway?  
  
  
-Thanx to ye who haft reviewed. Thou art the knights at my roundeth tableth. Hee Hee Hee. I am stupid. Really stupid.


End file.
